In the known devices of this type, the emitter of the said light pulses, which can be mounted on board the said missile or placed in a fixed station, the optical link then comprising a mirror mounted on board the missile and returning the said light pulses to the said detector, is generally a flash lamp, which is bulky and which consumes a large amount of energy.
Because of this, the replacement of the said flash lamp by a laser source has already been considered. But then the emitted laser energy must be high in order to ensure a long range optical link withstanding possible jamming. This therefore results not only in high ocular risks for the operators of the said devices, but also in high power laser sources.
The purpose of the present invention is to overcome these disadvantages by making it possible to produce a laser optical link with low ocular risk and with low energy consumption.